Taco Bell
by ppgFireball
Summary: 14 year old Leila just moved into Townsville. She meets alot of new friends and some enemies.
1. Moving into Townsville

It was a bright, sunny, Saturday afternoon in Townsville airport. A 14-year old African American girl named Leila Davis exited her flight. Her knee-length hair tied into two pigtails.

**Leila: **Well, here I am. Townsville...

Leila showed the person at the counter her ID and exited the airport. She walked down the street for about 10 minutes until she smelled something delicious

**Leila: **I know that smell...WAFFLES!

The 14-year-old girl went into the restaurant and reserved a table.

**Waiter: **What would you like to order ma'am?

**Leila: **Waffles, please.

The waiter wrote the girl's order down on his notepad.

**Waiter: **Your order will be ready in ten minutes.

**Leila: **Thank you?

Not even a minute later, a girl who looked about thirteen wearing all pink came in. It was none other than Blossom.

**Waiter: **Nice to see you again, Blossom.

**Blossom:** You too!

**Waiter: **What would you like?

**Blossom: **The usual! A deluxe strawberry shortcake with extra whip cream!

**Waiter: **Comi-

Suddenly, a brick crashed through the window and everyone in the restaurant screamed, except Leila who was paralyzed.

**Robber: **NOBODY MOVE!


	2. Meeting Blossom

The robber pointed his gun around the restaurant before turning his attention to the thirteen-year-old Powerpuff.

**Blossom: **WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BARGING IN HERE LIKE THAT?!

**Robber: **I'd figured you girls would be here.

The robber got a confused look on his face when he noticed the other two sisters weren't here.

**Robber: **Where are the crybaby and the annoying tomboy?

**Blossom: **They're not here right now, so you'll just be dealing with ME.

The orange haired girl ran up at sonic speed attempting to punch the robber, but before she could, he caught her fist and held her up in the air.

**Robber: **I'm no ordinary robber.

The man smirked as he tossed Blossom across the restaurant making her knock over a few tables.

**Blossom: **H-how are you so strong?

**Robber: **I was given Chemical X.

**Blossom: By who?!**

**Robber: That's none of your business.**

The girl in pink sat there motionless and didn't even attempt to dodge the robber when he punched her in the face making her nose bleed. Leila came to her senses and she stood up shakily.

**Leila: **STOP!

**Robber: **Stay out of this kid!

Angered by what he'd done, the girl with long pigtails picked up a chair and charged at the criminal hitting him upside the head, knocking him off his feet.

**Robber: **Why you-

Before he could harm the 14-year-old, the police arrived at the scene. The robber made his escape.

**Blossom: **Hey, thanks for saving me back there.

**Leila: **Oh, it was nothing.

**Blossom: **No, you really helped me alot. I mean, I could've gotten worse than a bloody nose. Name's Blossom by the way.

**Leila: **I'm Leilani, but you can call me Leila.

**Blossom: **Nice to meet you. Where ya from?

**Leila: **Texas.

**Blossom: **But you don't have-

**Leila: **Not everyone has the accent...

**Blossom: **Really?! I thought everything was country there.

The African American girl facepalmed at this sentence. Even though Blossom didn't quite understand, they became good friends

**Waiter: **Here are your orders!

**Leila: **WAFFLES!

**Blossom: **CAKE!

The two girls dug into their plates leaving it clean.

**Blossom: **That was so good...

**Leila: **Yeah...

Before they could do anything else, a loud explosion could be heard outside.

**Blossom: ***sigh* Another crime...

Three streaks of light flew through the sky. Red, blue, and green.

**Blossom: **Don't tell it's me it's those three!


	3. Chemical X and Nutella

**Brick: GIVE IT TO ME!** *eyes on fire*

**Boomer: I JUST WANNA TRY SOME! *flying***

**Brick: I...want...*earthquake as he yells* MY NUTELLAAAAAAAA! *flies after him***

**Boomer: BUTCH! HELP!**

**Butch: *lazy* You're the one who took it...**

**Boomer: *flips him off***

**Brick: I WANT NUTTY! **

**Boomer:'AAAHHHHH! *drops nutella* Oops...**

**Leila: *somehow catches it* Nutella...? Where did this-**

**Brick: HANDS OFF MY NUTELLAAAAAAAAA!**

**Leila: SWEET MERCIFUL- *runs* AAAAAAHHHH!**

**Blossom: *gets in front of Brick* WILL YOU GROW UP-**

**Brick: *runs over her***

**Blossom: *flat like a pancake* Why...**

**Leila: *running***

**Mojo Jojo: *just stole Chemical X from Professor Utonium's lab***

**Leila: *runs into him making him splash Chemical X on her* *she starts running super fast* HUH?! SINCE WHEN AM I SONIC X?! *closes eyes* Ok, Leila, this is all just a dream. A really crazy dream. You never moved to Townsville. In fact, there is no Townsville, you were just having some crazy fantasy dream about your crush when this happened. *opens eyes and sees a tree ahead of her* THIS IS NOT A DREAAAAAAM! *crashes into tree causing an explosion***

**Blossom: Whoa...**

**Leila: Ugggh...*wakes up and sees Brick speeding towards her* **

**Brick: GIVE NUTTY BACK!**

**Leila: AAAAAAHH! *runs some more* HERE WE GO WITH THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SPEED AGAIN! *jumps and flies* *looks down* What. The. Actual. Fuck. I'M FLYING IN MID-AIR?! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME! *falls back down* something is wrong here...**

***crashes making an explosion***


End file.
